vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiberius I of Samuelonia
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Tiberius I |- | colspan="4" align=center style="font-size:1.3em; | King of Samuelonia |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Reign colspan="3" 2489 BP - 2477 BP - }} }| colspan="1" Predecessor colspan="3" Stephanus I of Samuelonia - }} }| colspan="1" Successor colspan="3" Quintus I of Samuelonia - }} }| colspan="1" Consort colspan="3" Alivia of Jandemine - }} }| colspan="1" Full Name colspan="3" Tiberius Sidanis Gellantara - }} }| colspan="1" House colspan="3" House of Gellantara - }} }| colspan="1" Father colspan="3" Theo I of Francisco - }} }| colspan="1" Mother colspan="3" Lasiona - }} }| colspan="1" Born colspan="3" 2528 BP - }} }| colspan="1" Died colspan="3" 2477 BP - }} }| colspan="1" Religion colspan="3" Samuelonian Polytheism - }} |} Tiberius I (Tiberius Sidanis Gellantara; born 2528 BP, was King of Samuelonia from 2489 BP until his death in 2477 BP. Early life Tiberius was the born in Francisco in 2528 BP. He was the third son of King Theo I of Francisco and the brother of King Amidias I of Francisco and King Samuelus II of Samuelonia. As the third in line to the Franciscan throne, Tiberius was raised at his fathers palace in the shadow of his two older brothers. Tiberius was 13 at the outbreak of the Fifth Alpinian War and was beside his father at the Battle of Aldin's Hold in 2513 BP. After the Battle of Aldin's Hold, Tiberius was given command of the Valley of Nyra Rangers and tasked with tracking down Kylonian raiders around the Franciscan region. Adult life Upon the death of his father in 2510, his brother, Amidias was crowned King of Francisco and gave lands around Arlarino to Tiberious. Tiberius was present at the Siege of Francisco in 2509 BP and led the defence of the city, when Amidias fled the city. The city held for six months before being sacked by the Kylonian's and Tiberious fled the city on a ship bound for Jandemine. Tiberius then became the Franciscan emissary to the court of King Jaleila of Jandemine. In 2509, Amidias was assassinated and his brother, Samuelus was crowned king of Samuelonia. Tiberius played a pivotal role at the Kings Council of Villa-du-Cini in convincing King Jaleila of Jandemine to accept his brother Samuelus as King of Samuelonia and as a result, when Samuelus was crowned King of Samuelonia, he named Tiberius as 'Hand of the King,' the second most powerful position in the Kingdom. Tiberius also played a crucial role in the battles that were to come, after Samuelus has been crowned King. He sailed south alongside Samuelus and helped lift the Siege of Francisco, before leading a Samuelonian army in a number of battles. In 2501 BP, Samuelus died of injuries sustained in battle and his son Lanceus was crowned King. The relationship between Tiberius and his nephew, King Lanceus, was tense and the two often argued. Tiberius was dismissed as Hand of the King, but continued to lead his armies against the Kylonian's. In 2493, Lanceus was assassinated in a plan hatched by Lord Jaleila of Jandemine. Jaleila was a close ally of Tiberius and supported his claim for the Samuelonian throne. However, Tiberius' nephew, Stephanus was crowned King. Stephanus' reign lasted just four years, after the unpopular King, was poisoned by his wife, Queen Sadea. Stephanus died without issue and Tiberius was crowned King unopposed. King of Samuelonia Tiberius was crowned King in 2489 BP and quickly became a popular King. He satisfies the four main city states by creating new titles, Lord of the North, Lord of the East, Lord of the South and Lord of the West. He proved to be a fine statesmen and efficient military leader, gaining the upper hand in the Fifth Alpinian War, pushing the Kylos out of Samuelonia. By 2480BP, Tiberius, after nine years as King, was successful in pushing the Kylos back beyond the Black Mountains after a number of grand victories. Tiberius set about re-establishing and supporting the Red Order, who once again became an important and powerful force in the region. In 2478 BP Tiberius sent his army into Kyland, commanded by his son, Quintus, as Tiberius had fallen ill. Quintus had some early success in Kyland but in 2477 BP, news reached him that his father had died in Francisco Marriage & Ancestry Tiberius married Alivia of Jandemine in 2510 BP and they had four children: * Prince Saldonus * Princess Drucia of Samuelonia * Quintus I of Samuelonia * Princess Amitia of Samuelonia Category:St. Samuel Category:Samuelonia Category:Samuelonian monarchs